Sign of the times (Camren, Bechloe)
by Amy Arci
Summary: Historia inspirada en Sign of the times de Harry Styles (One Shoot). Habían pasado años desde que termino la tercera guerra mundial, parecía que el mundo había retrocedido siglos, los inocentes tenían que esconderse y buscar nuevos refugios todo el tiempo si no querían morir. Este fue el caso de un grupo de amigos: Lauren, Camila, Hailee, Niall, Louis, Chloe y Beca/Camren/Bechloe.


Les recomiendo que lean escuchando la canción "Sign of the times" de Harry Styles, especialmente en el final :)

Lauren Jauregui- Lauren

Camila Cabello-Camila

Anna Kendrick-Beca

Brittany Snow-Chloe

Hailee Steinfeld-Hailee

Niall Horan-Niall

Louis Tomlinson-Louis

* * *

" **SIGN OF THE TIMES"  
**

 _ **Just stop your crying  
It's a sign of the times  
Welcome to the final show  
Hope you're wearing your best clothes**_

Habían pasado años desde que termino la tercera guerra mundial, millones de vidas fueron perdidas, la mayoría de los recursos fueron agotados (materiales, naturales, humanos, financieros), todo ese esfuerzo por tan poca recompensa… ninguna recompensa en realidad, eso es lo que dejan las guerras.

Tanto era el deseo de sobrevivir que los "carroñeros" empezaron con el tráfico de personas, parecía que el mundo había retrocedido siglos, pues volvía a haber esclavos y burgueses, los inocentes tenían que esconderse y buscar nuevos refugios todo el tiempo si no querían morir. Este fue el caso de un grupo de amigos: Lauren, Camila, Hailee, Niall, Louis, Chloe y Beca.

 _ **You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky  
You look pretty good down here  
But you ain't really good**_

B: Debemos movernos, alguien por la radio indicó que hay carroñeros en los alrededores.

Los chicos se encontraban en un vecindario abandonado en Ohio, Beca que al parecer era la líder del grupo recibía información de aliados de diferentes partes del país.

N: Empezaré a empacar—tomó algunas armas y empezó a meterlas en una mochila, lo mismo hicieron los demás. Todo con el mayor silencio posible, no podían arriesgarse a ser encontrados.

H: ¡¿Dónde están Lauren y Camila?! Tenemos que irnos ya—habló con un tono de desesperación.

C: Tranquila, Hailee. Deben estar en la casa de enfrente—se asomó cuidadosamente por la ventana—iré por ellas—se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero una mano la detuvo.

B: No puedes ir, Chlo—dijo con evidente preocupación—yo lo haré.

C: Mírame—la tomó de las mejillas—no puedes protegerme siempre, amor. Voy a ir, sólo tengo que cruzar la calle, estaré bien—le dejó un beso fugaz en los labios y salió de la casa.

B: Niall, cubre a Chloe—ordenó.

N: No hay nadie—hizo una pausa—ya entró a la casa—beca exhaló un gran suspiro-¿Quieres que vaya con ellas?—ofreció para tranquilizarla un poco.

B: ¿Estás seguro?

N: Lo haré, como dijo Chloe, solo es cruzando la calle—le guiño un ojo y salió. Louis y las demás chicas estaban atentas a cualquier movimiento extraño.

Unos segundos después de que Niall saliera, se escucharon un par de disparos y los chico pensaron lo peor en aquel momento.

 _ **We never learn, we been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets, the bullets?  
We never learn, we been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets, the bullets?**_

H: ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!—estaba realmente asustada.

B: Silencio.

Aproximadamente a unas cinco casas se escuchaban gritos, los carroñeros ya habían encontrado a su presa de aquel día. Nadie sabía exactamente que hacían con la gente que raptaban, la mayoría aseguraba que los trataban como esclavos, pero también existía la teoría de que a las mujeres las usaban para satisfacer las necesidades de aquellos que aun ejercían algún poder en el mundo y a los hombres simplemente los asesinaban por gusto, hasta aquel día eso era todo un enigma.

L: Mierda, creo que le dieron—maldijo en voz baja—tenemos que salir de aquí ya, ¡Beca!

B: Tomen la mochila con las armas, suban a las motos—los chicos se la habían apañado para arreglar un par de motos viejas que encontraron unos kilómetros atrás de donde se encontraban.

H: ¿Y los demás?—dijo a un hilo de voz.

B: Intento contactar a chloe, tiene un radio—decía moviendo y golpeando el artefacto que tenía en las manos intentando que Chloe contestara.

L: No hay mucho tiempo, ¡debemos irnos!

 _ **Just stop your crying  
It's a sign of the times  
We gotta get away from here  
We gotta get away from here  
Just stop your crying  
It'll be alright  
They told me that the end is near  
We gotta get away from here**_

Mientras tanto en la casa de enfrente donde se encontraban los demás chicos, lidiaban con un predicamento. Al parecer aquellas balas ciegas si habían dado con Nial y apenas entro a la casa, el chico se derrumbó y Chloe lo tomó en sus brazos.

C: Hey, mírame—dijo apretando el abdomen del chico, el cual no dejaba de sangrar. Las chicas, las cuales si se encontraban en la casa, miraban expectantes. Camila no sabía cómo reaccionar, Lauren sabía que no había mucho que hacer, por lo que sólo se limitó a sostener la mano del chico—Esto no es nada, estarás bien—mostró sus perfectos dientes blancos en forma de una sonrisa.

 _ **Just stop your crying  
Have the time of your life  
Breaking through the atmosphere  
And things are pretty good from here**_

 _ **Remember, everything will be alright  
We can meet again somewhere  
Somewhere far away from here**_

Las luces se apagaron para el chico de cabello Amarillo, pero el mundo aun seguía girando. Las chicas debían moverse si querían seguir viviendo.

La: Chloe, tu radio suena—dijo sacando de su trance a la pelirroja.

—¿Si?—tomo el radio en su mano.

—¿Todo bien? Debemos irnos, ¿están las chicas contigo?—era Beca.

—Aquí están. Pero Niall…—Beca sospechó que eso había ocurrido desde el momento en que escuchó las balas, así que simplemente interrumpió a chloe y continúo.

—¡Regresen ya!—odiaba gritarle, pero había momentos en los que era necesario.

La: Vamos, arriba, pelirroja—decía tomándola del brazo y levantándola del suelo—Camz, toma las cosas, de prisa.

Ca: Las tengo—salió de otra habitación con dos mochilas, Lauren se colgó una y ella otra.

La: Ustedes corren, me quedaré unos segundos cubriéndolas y después corro yo, ¿Entendido? No me esperen—eso iba especialmente para Camila, ella no iba a ninguna lado si Lauren no lo hacía también—solo son unos segundos, Camz—la miró directo a los ojos intentando darle valor.

C: Tranquila, yo me encargo—le dijo a Lauren al tiempo que tomaba a Camila por el brazo—Estoy justo de tras de ti, corre lo más rápido que puedas, solo son unos metros.

Cuando las chicas escucharon el "ahora" de Lauren corrieron como si de eso dependiera todo… porque realmente así era, no podían darse el lujo de detenerse o la vida para ellas terminaba.

Por suerte las tres chicas llegaron sanas y salvas a la otra casa, donde los otros ya estaban listos para partir. Al verlas llegar el instinto de Beca fue correr y abrazar a Chloe.

B: ¿Estás bien?—Sabia que físicamente estaba bien, pero también sabía lo que había sucedido con Niall, ellos eran mejores amigos desde hace mucho, incluso antes de que la misma Beca conociera a Chloe aquel día en la preparatoria.

C: Lo estaré—decía presionando su cuerpo contra el de Beca.

L: Chicas, debemos irnos—caminaba hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, donde las motos ya estaban listas para partir—no me dijiste a donde vamos—paro en seco.

B: A Broadway.

C, L, H: ¡¿Qué?!—dijeron al unísono.

Broadway era una de las ciudades más devastadas por la guerra, no era sorpresa que estuviera infestada de carroñeros, dirigirse hacia ahí suponía uno de los peligros más inminentes.

B: Tenemos que ir por provisiones, los chicos de Washington dicen que es donde aún hay más recursos, después nos reuniremos con ellos.

L: ¡Es un suicidio, Beca!

B: ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Te recuerdo que acaban de saquear una casa cerca de aquí.

L: No podemos hacerlo.

B: Entonces no vengas—no podía obligar a nadie a hacer algo, era necesario conseguir más víveres y si tenía que hacerlo sola, lo haría.

L: Entonces no lo haré. Hailee ven conmigo—le ordenó a su hermana.

H: No voy a dejar a estás chicas—estaba casi muerta del susto, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para dejar a sus amigas. Amaba a su hermano, pero era claro que era mucho más unida a ellas.

C: Hailee, nena. Escúchame—decía acercándose a ella, la tomo por las mejillas y habló en un tono casi maternal—ve con Louis, te prometo que nos encontraremos todos en Washington. Es mejor si vamos menos a Broadway. Confía en mí.

La: Camz tienes que ir con ellos—tomó la misma posición que Chloe con Hailee unos minutos antes.

Ca: ¡No! ¿Por qué quieres separarnos, Lauren? Sabes perfectamente que no voy a ningún lugar sin ti—dijo conteniendo las lágrimas

La: Amor…

Ca: No te atrevas a usar las palabras de Chloe—habló en voz baja para que Hailee no pudiera escucharla—voy a ir y es mi última palabra, Jauregui—dijo esto antes de besarla con euforia antes de partir.

B: Odio interrumpir sus momentos, pero debemos irnos—miró a Hailee—tranquila, te veré en unos días—le guiñó uno ojo.

Salieron con mucho cuidado por la parte de atrás, Hailee y Louis tomaron caminos distintos a los de las chicas. Nadie sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, ninguno de ellos se despidió, o dijo un "te quiero", sabían que decir esas palabras sería como un final y para ellos aún no lo era.

 _ **We never learn, we been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets, the bullets?  
We never learn, we been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets, the bullets?**_

Lauren y Camila. Beca y Chloe. Cada pareja iba a toda velocidad intentado pasar desapercibidas. Era realmente increíble como lo habían hecho por miles de kilómetros. Cualquiera diría que fue una racha de buena suerte, es una lástima que todo tenga que terminar.

A lo lejos escucharon camionetas, los carroñeros son los únicos que tienen esa clase de vehículos. Una vez adentradas en la gran ciudad de los musicales, intentaban disimular su presencia, pero no cumplieron la meta. Al dar la vuelta a una manzana se encontraron con uno de los vehículos. Lauren le gritó a Beca que debían separarse, pero esta hizo caso omiso. Camila se aferraba con todo su ser a la cintura de chica de ojos verdes que conducía aquella motocicleta. Chloe advirtió a Beca que otra camioneta estaba a punto de interceptarlas en la siguiente calle, Beca no escuchó la voz de su novia… solo escuchó el disparo que hizo que Chloe dejara de aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Una bala había alcanzado a la pelirroja y de inmediato Beca detuvo su andar. Lauren gritaba que no lo hiciera. Pero fue inútil, ¿Cuál era el sentido de continuar? Pensaba Beca. Simplemente miró a Lauren, la cual sólo se detuvo por un instante, y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Jauregui piso el acelerador, supo lo que Beca trataba decirle, aun había una oportunidad para ellas… debían continuar.

Beca descendió de la motocicleta y bajo a Chloe con todo el cuidado posible, las camionetas se acercaban cada vez un poco más.

C: Vete, déjame aquí—aún seguía consiente a pesar de haber perdido sangre—Por favor—lágrimas empezaban a descender de su rostro—tienes que escapar de aquí.

B: Tu sí que eres una tonta, Chloe Beale—le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas—No llores, bebe. Todo estará bien—le habló al oído.

¡ALEJESE DEL CUERPO O SERÁ REPRENDIDA DE LA MISMA FORMA!

¡PONGA LAS MANOS EN ALTO!

Por supuesto que no lo hizo, nada ni nadie la haría alejarse del cuerpo de su pelirroja, no le importaba si solo era un cuerpo sin vida… era Chloe.

No supo que sucedió después, simplemente escuchó más disparos y como sucedió con Niall, las luces se apagaron.

 _ **Just stop your crying  
It's a sign of the times  
We gotta get away from here  
We gotta get away from here  
Just stop your crying  
Baby, it will be alright  
They told me that the end is near  
We gotta get away from here  
**_

Por otro lado Camila y Lauren luchaban por escapar de otro grupo de carroñeros. Habían logrado establecer unas buenas calles de distancia, pero sabían que no duraría por mucho, tenían que dejar la moto y encontrar un refugio. Se detuvieron en un callejón y buscaron por todos lados una puerta abierta.

Corrían por la gran ciudad intentando encontrar algo que las salvara. Pero en su lugar alguien las encontró a ellas.

¡OBJETIVOS LOCALIZADOS!

¡DETENGANSE O SERÁN INMEDIATAMENTE EXTERMINADAS!

El instinto de Lauren hizo que tomara rápidamente de la mano a Camila, corrieron unos cuantos metros antes de encontrar una puerta abierta.

Al entrar las chicas bloquearon la puerta con todo lo que pudieron, sabían que la barricada no duraría para siempre, pero al menos les daría más tiempo de pensar una solución. Estaban tan ocupadas que no notaron lo que tenían a sus espaldas. La primera en hacerlo fue Camila.

C: Lauren…—la tomo de la mano haciendo que volteara la cabeza para ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Un perfecto y majestuoso escenario. Era increíble que a pesar de todo lo sucedió el lugar estaba casi intacto. Era un teatro donde se llevaron a cabo miles de obras, un lugar donde miles de artistas fueron descubiertos, miles de canciones interpretadas y miles de lágrimas derramadas.

C: Sueño cumplido—miró con tanto amor y cariño a la chica de ojos verdes. El sueño de toda la vida de Lauren había sido cantar en alguno de aquellos escenarios—Cántame algo.

 _ **We never learn, we been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets, the bullets?  
We never learn, we been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets, the bullets?**_

L: Camz—la miró intentando contener el llanto—ya vienen.

C: Estoy cansada de correr—le dio un último beso—Esto es todo, quiero escucharte cantar, por favor—puso un tono de súplica en su voz—Por favor—pego su frente con la de Lauren—para mí.

Lauren sonrió y bajo corriendo las escaleras del teatro, Camila bajo un poco más lento y se sentó en la primera fila. La chica de ojos verdes empezó a cantar el fragmento de una canción que conocía a la perfección.

 _ **"We don't talk enough  
We should open up  
Before it's all too much  
Will we ever learn?  
**_ _ **We've been here before  
It's just what we know"**_

Se escuchaban ruidos estridentes de aquellos que intentaban derribar las puertas del lugar, todos ellos fueron ignorados. Lo único que escuchaba Camila era la voz de Lauren y ésta sólo estaba concentrada en los ojos chocolates de la castaña.

 _ **"Stop your crying, baby  
It's a sign of the times  
We gotta get away  
We got to get away  
We got to get away  
We got to get away  
We got to get away  
We got to—we got to—away  
We got to—we got to—away  
We got to—we got to—away"**_

Las puertas fueron derribadas…

 **20 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

H: "Millones de personas mueren en las guerras porque líderes quieren imponer su forma de ver la vida. Basta que el presidente de un país quiera imponer su creencia de que un sistema económico es el adecuado, o de que todos deben adorar a su dios, para que mande a matar a todos los que se rehúsan a creer lo mismo."

—15 millones de personas murieron en la segunda guerra mundial, profesora.

H: Así es, Hitler era un psicótico que logró convencer a toda una nación, de que pertenecían a una raza superior. Aun así murieron muchas más en la tercera guerra.

 **(Flashback)**

L: Hailee…

H: ¿Las encontraron?—Intentaba mantenerse fuerte ante la situación.

L: Beca y Chloe…

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, su hermano se acercó a abrazarla y Hailee se refugió en sus brazos.

H: ¿Qué hay de Lauren y Camila?

L: Nadie lo sabe, ninguno de los chicos encontró rastro de ellas.

 **(Fin flashback)**

—¿Cuantos exactamente?

H: Tal vez unos 100 millones—habló sin voltear a ver la voz de la persona que pregunto, pero lo hizo al notar que la voz era de alguien mayor, no era la de un joven universitario usual.

—¿Y si le resta 2 a esa cifra, profesora Steinfeld?—preguntó una mujer mayor… una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes.

H:…

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
